Opalescente
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: La chica encima de las sábanas era la cereza que coronaba el pastel. Le inundaba el pecho de calor placentero, le nublaba la mente con niebla rosa. Dulce. Feliz. Porrim no se podía estar de sonreír: la amaba. El Nirvana, el Cielo, el Paraíso - todos eran lugares accesibles con ella. / Porrim/Aranea. Fluff. Menciones de smut. Drabble.


Las sábanas de rosa pastel se veían adornadas con diversos pétalos de flores, repartidos grácilmente sobre la extensión de la tela. Una luz cálida y blanquecina asomaba por la ventana, bañando la habitación y haciendo visibles las motas de polvo del espacio por donde pasaba. Las cortinas medio recogidas -por un lazo translúcido de violeta claro- que paraban en parte la luz eran de un color pastel variante dependiendo de la zona a conjunto con el resto de la habitación, toda ella emanando una sensación de calma. Dichas cortinas constaban de una constitución de encaje de flores; de rosas a azucenas. Un aroma sosegado de algo entre flores y galletas inundaba la habitación, contribuyendo aún más a hacerla idílica.

Todo era tan suave. Tan perfecto.

La chica encima de las sábanas era la cereza que coronaba el pastel. Le inundaba el pecho de calor placentero, le nublaba la mente con niebla rosa. Dulce. Feliz. Porrim no se podía estar de sonreír: la amaba. El Nirvana, el Cielo, el Paraíso - todos eran lugares accesibles con ella.

-Ven aquí, mi preciosa -le pidió Aranea con una sonrisa agradable.

Porrim se dio un momento para apreciar la vista de debajo de ella.

Aranea se encontraba tendida debajo suyo, con una pose sin tipo alguno de recato. Tenía plena confianza en ella, lo que la hacía sentirse libre al expresarse de cualquier manera. La única ropa que llevaba era un vestido corto translúcido de algún tipo de tela blanca que, mágicamente o no, tenía reflejos opalescentes de gran belleza. Era de tirantes, y de un cuello en V tan prominente que cuando ese cuello terminaba, también lo habían hecho sus pechos.

Debajo de ellos había una cinta del mismo material del vestido que lo ceñía ligeramente a su cuerpo, para dar lugar por debajo a una falda hasta las rodillas de la misma tela. Aranea tenía una pierna doblada por la rodilla hacia arriba, lo que permitía a Porrim divisar sus braguitas de azul pastel, en su enteridad de encaje y con un lacito y una perla delante.

Era la visión de la gloria.

Su cara y su cabello también estaban adornados. Su pelo llevaba una corona de flores y presentaba destellos de colores a lo Marina Diamandis. Hoy había prescindido de sus gafas, optando por unas lentillas. Se había puesto sombra de ojos blanca con purpurina, y un iluminador también suavemente iridiscente surcaba sus mejillas. Lucía también un brillo de labios que les otorgaba un aspecto irisado.

Este combinado con la sublime sonrisa de Aranea iba a ser la perdición de Porrim. Almibarada, consensual perdición. En Aranea, se perdería una y un millón de veces, sin dejar atrás la tez embobadamente feliz.

Eso le hacía Aranea.

Porrim no podía estar más extasiada.

-¿...Vienes?-le volvió a pedir sacándola de sus cavilaciones, con la misma expresión dorada.

-Sí, claro -le respondió bajando su cuerpo hasta que este empezó a hacer contacto con el suyo. Ahora, sus pezones se rozaban a través de las ropas. Estas eran tan finas que permitían que las dos sintieran el contacto sin problemas. Era tan solo juguetear un poco, por ahora, pero había algo sobre ello que se le anteponía como especialmente íntimo. Las dos, su tiempo, su espacio. Le encantaba.

Bajó un poco más, y sus pechos contactaron alineadamente; suavedad blanda contra suavedad blanda. Aranea, con los ojos cerrados y la misma sonrisa de todo el rato, dejó ir un suspiro de satisfacción por la nariz. Porrim colocó también sus caderas contra las de la otra, y acto seguido le paso los brazos por detrás de la espalda y situó su barriga contra la de su amada, quien le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello, enredándose en la gigante entidad lésbica independiente que era el lustroso pelo de Porrim.

El paso de los segundos llevaba con él la compostura de las dos, perdida a un mar de pasión del cual eran náufragas, cosa que nunca, nunca querrían dejar de ser.


End file.
